The Metal Cat and the Curious Toad
by PyroLegacy
Summary: One other mutant was used at Alkali Lake. Same as Wolverine but different gender. What happens to her when she escapes and finds a young man with green skin and a large man with feral eyes?
1. Escaping Alkali Lake

Ok so i read like, all the Toad fics and finally got off my butt and started writing one.  
Disclaimer, I own Metal Cat, for whom i need an idea for a name, hint hint... I really wish i owned Toad but i dont so dont sue! I own nothing that has to do with X-Men in this story.  
Rating: MMM! its not bad in this chappy but it could so dont flame for i am telling you now!

* * *

The Metal Cat and the Curious Toad

The metal burned my bones. It felt like I was burning to death. Every bone was on fire. The metal was starting to harden and cool off but it was, as of now, scolding hot.

My skin had healed by now and they were lifting me out of the water. A man put a towel over me and they laid me down on a table.

"She has been our best experiment yet. She has proven this procedure to be a success. This helps us with the plans for the experiment in the secure ward." I heard someone whisper beside me. Another man spoke just as quietly after him.

"If she lives through the night, we'll start on the next experiment in a day's time." I felt my heart sink. 'If I survive? They did this to me and I might not even survive! How could they do this to me! I had a life, money, everything!'

I felt a feral rage inside me and I snarled. I jumped up and extracted claws on my hands and feet. I looked at them and noticed they were steel cat claws. I felt my teeth and they were sharpened to a deadly point.

I looked around and noticed four men starting towards me. I snarled and ran at the closest one to me. I jumped on him and sank my front claws into his chest. Blood spurted from the torn arteries and covered his whole body. The claws on my feet rammed into his thighs and I sliced through his legs and jumped off him. He fell to the ground in a lifeless, bloody heap.

The second man saw this and pulled out his gun. I lashed out at the gun and it broke into two pieces right down the middle. The bullets hit the ground with a clatter and rolled lazily to the wall. I looked up at the man and smiled. My left hand moved to his stomach and sliced through the layer of skin. His insides flowed out onto the ground and his body hit the ground with a loud thud.

I looked at the last two men and growled lightly. They looked at me with fear as I walked slowly towards them.

"Please, leave us alone! Don't hurt us." whimpered the bulkier man of the two. I looked at him with me head tilted. He really thought that after what he did to me, that I would let him live? I smiled and walked slowly over to him. I brought my hand swiftly down across his face and felt blood spurt onto my own face. His eyes were wide in confusion and fear. It soon turned to a look of pain as my other hand hit his chest and I let my claws sink into his heart. He fell down and I moved on to the next man who was frozen with fear. He seemed to snap out of it and looked me in the eye.

"You won't get away with this! When Colonel Stryker finds out what you did, he'll feed you to the Wolverine! You won't stand a chance!" The man kept rambling but she tuned him out quickly. She looked at her steel claws and stared in amazement at the blood coating them.

'I am an animal. Stryker was right. I am an animal. I can't stop killing!' she felt her tears and quickly willed them away. She took one look at the man and knocked him unconscious with the back of my claws. I felt them slowly slip back under the skin and the cuts healed quickly.

I quickly decided it was time to make my escape. I walked down a hallway where I knew clothes were stored. There was no one in this hallway and for this I was thankful. I grabbed a white tank top, a pair of camouflaged pants, combat boots, and an overly large jacket. I made my way down the same empty hallway to an unguarded secret exit. I pushed the door open and was instantly hit with an icy blast of air. I pulled the jacket closer to my body and ran out the door and into the snow.

After days of wandering without food or water, I came across a small campsite. Inside I saw a huge man sitting next to a fire with a smaller man next to him, wrapped up in at least a dozen blankets.

"Wot we doin' 'ere? Its bloody cold!"

"Magneto wants us to find a feral cat that's wandering around out here. She'll come in a bit."

"We've been 'ere for days! Can't we go 'ome?" the smaller man complained.

"We've been here for one day Toad. It could be colder and you know it!"

"But I am an amphibian! I'll freeze to death soon!"

"Stop complaining. She's out there now. Wait a few minutes and we'll head home ya baby."

"I ain't a bloody baby. I just don't like to freeze my hide off." The bigger man scoffed and looked around. His eyes wandered around my position for a few seconds before his eyes landed on me and he smiled.

"She's here."

* * *

So whatcha think? Review and help me find a good name for Metal Cat...no that wont be her codename but i need help for that too. PLEASE give me ideas! and please no flames, my little heart couldnt take it! Kidding but not about the flames. constructive critism is good but not full fledged flames. thank you and have a good day! 


	2. Conversations with a Toad and a feral

Ok i still need more opinions for names. I want it to be exotic..like a cats name, but still makes your spine tingle...i cant think right... ok HELP ME OUT!

* * *

The smaller man looked up in the direction the bigger man was looking.

"Is she dangerous?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Wait here." The bigger man came up to me slowly.

"Hey kid. Get out here. No ones going to hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth? What kind of name is Sabretooth?"

"My name. Now come out here."

"I don't trust you. You look like the experiments at the base."

"That's because I was one. I escaped a few months ago."

"Oh… Well, who's that?"

"He's Toad. He's a little green guy so he's hard to miss." He said with a smirk.

"Oy!" a voice called out from under the blankets.

"Oh get out here Toad. The sooner we finish the sooner we leave."

A man came out from under the blankets and it seemed to me like he hopped over to us. I couldn't make out what he looked like but he was slightly taller than me. He seemed very short though compared to Sabretooth.

"Wot's goin' on?"

"She doesn't trust us."

"She doesn't trust a pussy cat like you?" Sabretooth snarled and lashed out at Toad with his claws. I felt my claws extract in fear and I looked up at Sabretooth. He looked back down at me.

"Calm down. He annoys me sometimes and I get pissed at him."

"'e's can't 'elp it that 'e's a big pussy." Toad smiled. I looked at him and felt my claws retract. Sabretooth looked at Toad in surprise.

"Well, maybe you are useful. I think I'll keep you around if you're going to be able to calm her down."

"What do you want with me?"

"Our leader wants to keep you safe. He knows what you went through and wants to help."

"How can I trust you?"

"Well… you can't honestly. He will not hold you against your will. You can leave at anytime." Sabretooth grunted. I looked at Toad.

"Wot? 'E's telling the truth, which really is a first come to think of it… well, 'e just wants you to be safe, our leader. I will bring you right back here if you don't want to stay."

"Okay I guess. Its better than being out here." I said with a shrug. Toad smiled and jumped up.

"Finally! I'm bloody freezin' out 'ere! Let's get back to 'copter." He said as he doused out the fire. Sabretooth snorted and looked at me.

"He's an amphibian if you can't tell. I was hoping he would have already frozen but he found those damn blankets." I smiled.

"You don't like him much do you?"

"No I don't. He's too obnoxious. Plus he's always working on putting some stupid contraption together."

"I like him a bit. He seems nice."

"Well he has his soft spots. No one has ever liked him though. He doesn't respond well to being touched either."

"Why not?"

"He was beaten most of his life. He's had it rough and he's scared to get close to anyone. No one likes him cause he's green."

"Yeah, I wondered about that. I didn't know if it was a trick of the moonlight, or what."

"He really is a toad. That's why we call him that."

"Oy! Come on already! I'm bloody cold!"

"Keep ya pants on ya stupid toad."

"Thank you. They keep me warm! I don't plan on taking 'em off with a lady present. Might get smacked."

"Oh yeah right. She'll probably get grossed out from you little green dick is what you mean!"

"Oy! I'm not that small and you know it!" I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and looked away from him. Sabretooth noticed and smiled while pointing at me.

"Guess this isn't the conversation for her is it?"

"Oh no it's okay. I've been through worse than conversations like that at the base." I said with a grimace.

"Like wot? They didn't 'urt you did they?" asked Toad in all seriousness.

"Well, let's just say the men didn't like being cooped up in there all that time." I said in bitterness. Toad looked at Sabretooth.

"Well then let's get you back to our place and you can sleep. Our leader can wait."

"Thank you Toad." She followed them to a hidden helicopter and she climbed in the small seat in the front. Sabretooth took up too much room to sit there so he took the back. I watched as Toad put on a helmet and soon watched him fly the helicopter with ease. He flew with grace and I could tell he was truly happy doing this.

* * *

Ok so there is your next chappie! hope to have more up soon! 


End file.
